<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Sin by Austin Black (Goddess_of_Chaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422206">The First Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Austin%20Black'>Austin Black (Goddess_of_Chaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original work - Freeform, based off the bible, very odd type of fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Austin%20Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, it was Adam and Lilith. This is why it's remembered as Adam and Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Eve, Adam/God, Adam/Lilith, Lilith/God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because of a thing I saw on Pinterest that interested me. I am Christian; I used the Bible as a guide for the writing style. Please bear with me on this. It's weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And God said, let us make Man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So God fashioned Adam out of the dust of the earth. And from the same dust, God created Lilith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God made a Garden and told Adam and Lilith that it was for them. The only rule was that Adam and Lilith were not to eat of the fruit that was borne from the Tree of Life or the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so  Adam and Lilith lived peacefully for a time. But, soon, a dispute arose amongst them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adam wanted Lilith to submit to him, but Lilith refused. She wanted to be Adam's equal and refused to mate with him unless Adam laid on his side or back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angered, Adam forced Lilith beneath him and mated with her without Lilith's consent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, God entered the garden for Their daily walk with the couple. They were met by only Adam, with the excuse that Lilith was resting after their last mating. When pressed, Adam admitted to being "rough" with Lilith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were not rough, Adam." God said sternly. "You took what was not yours. You have ruined Lilith and sinned against me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so God cast Adam out of Eden, telling him that he would toil over the Earth for his survival as punishment for his sin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God began to search for Lilith and found her at the foot of the Tree of Life, weeping. She was being comforted by a serpent, whom God recognised as Lucifer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God approached Lilith and she stood, glaring at the deity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You could have saved me!" Lilith cried out, pressing her back against the trunk of the Tree of Life. God watched as Lucifer caught an apple that had been shaken from the branches and offered it to Lilith. They waited, knowing what Lilith would decide, but determined not to interfere with free will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would rather be cast out of Your favour forever rather than let Adam near me again." Lilith hissed, taking a bite of the apple after she finished speaking. God nodded, saddened that Their creations had been so eager to sin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so God cast Lilith into Hell alongside Lucifer, leaving them there for the rest of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, They put Adam to sleep and took from him a rib. And so They made Eve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>